Can't Forget You
by mstorimarie
Summary: Haley James lived a normal life before everything happened. Now she just doesn't know what to think about anything anymore. Everything she thought was a scary story, is true. The love of her life had died...full summary inside.
1. Perfectly Happy

**Here's the full summary: **

**Haley James lived a normal life _before_, before everything went wrong in her life, before her boyfriend was murdered by _him. _However she can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tries she can't stop. She loved Nathan she knew that. Until one day it wasn't Nathan that walked through that door. It was something using Nathan's body. She didn't know what it was. But she knew it was by no means her boyfriend, the man she loved and the one she was planning on marrying. She had Nathan and her lives planned out, but that all changed when she saw his black eyes that day. That day, Nathan tried to kill her, and that day she met an angel of the Lord. This angel's name was Castiel, and he said she was needed by God, and after that he killed Nathan, and then left her. He said he would be back, but four years later she still hadn't seen him. And oh how she wanted to see his crystal clear blue eyes that softened every time he looked at her.**

**Hey guys! So I decided to write a new story all by lonesome, LOL. Anyway I hope you guys like it. And Mandi this is will be your birthday present...LOL. So like I said I hope you like it. I noticed there were very few Castiel/Haley stories, and I don't know I like Cas, he's pretty cool...anyways so I noticed there weren't many so i decided hey what the heck I'll write one. LOL. So I'll shut up now and let you read. **

**Disclaimor: I own the idea and the first four seasons of Supernaural, nothing else although i wouldn't mind owning Misha and Jenson.**

* * *

Prologue

HPOV

I never imagined my life would turn out like this, I mean one minute I'm happy with my boyfriend the next my life has turned to hell. My boyfriend was possessed by a demon and now I talk to angels, and on top of that I know two demon hunters, well three, who are supposed to stop the apocalypse. How did my life get so screwed up? I mean everything I thought was just scary stories really is real. Demons, Vampires, everything, and I do mean everything. Let me tell you how I got where I am today.

HPOV

Nathan and I are so happy together, we've been together for a year and a half. It was hard at first Luke didn't like it. Not to mention the fact that Nathan was the biggest player in school. But I couldn't help it, when I tutored him, we fell in love, I know he is the one for me. He will truly be the one that I marry, or at least I hope so, if he's not I'll be heartbroken.

I've given him everything to him, and I do mean everything. And he was so patient with me about my virginity, well most times he was, sometimes he would get frustrated, but he stopped when I wasn't ready. I had originally promised I wouldn't have sex until I got married, then Nate came along and I just couldn't help it. I've changed a lot this year and a half.

I am now a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. Nate likes it; he says I'm cheering him on. I never would have been a cheerleader a year and a half ago. Brooke, Rachel, and Luke are my best friends. Peyton is a close friend. But I have to say I think Rachel is the best, best friend. Luke has kind of drifted away from me the closer he gets with Peyton. But that's ok, Rachel, Brooke, and I all live together, in this big apartment. I go over and stay with Nathan all the time, well most of the time. Since he emancipated himself from his parents, he has his own house, since his parents are freaking rich, and still give like a thousand a week, and they bought his house for him. So he lets me stay there most of the time, and I cook for him.

Here we are at another party after the basketball game against the Elk Creek Tigers, the Ravens won of course. The Tigers are one of the Ravens biggest rivals. No one likes them from Tree Hill High. Nate and I are celebrating by him drinking, and I'm staying by his side just like he wants me too. And now I'm cutting him off from drinking, just so he can be aware for the rest of the party, or the after party.

"Hey Rach, Nate and I are heading to his house."

"Oooo sounds kinky."

"Shut up Rach, tell Brooke?"

"Yeah of course, go get some for me!" Then she laughed.

"Yeah sure I'll get some for you."

"Ok Nate just treat her right or I'll kick your ass, got it?" With that Nate laughed.

"Ok I will." As we walked out of the house, I could sense Nate staring at me as I was driving home.

"Nathan why are you staring at me?"

"You're beautiful. And I love you."

"What?"

"You're beautiful baby, I love you."

"Nate what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just telling my girl that I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you. Haley you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if anything ever happens to me at least you'll know that."

"Nate is something wrong with you?"

"No Haley, I just love you, and I wanted to tell you that."

"Well I love you too Nate. You're the most amazing man I've ever met, and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"Well thank god, we're home. Not get your ass out of this car, and into my bed."

"A please would be nice?" At this he started to pout and looked at me with his giant blue eyes.

"Please baby, get your ass into the house and into my bed."

"Ok I'm going. But you have to wait outside until I tell you, you can come in. Deal?"

"Yeah deal." He looked confused but he would love my surprise for him, it was a sexy black lingerie set from Victoria's Secret.

* * *

**Read and Review let me know what you think even if you think it sucks. LOL**


	2. Angels of the Lord

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah yeah I know two chapters in two days what in the world? Ok anyway this is an exciting chapter. LOL. Anyway thank you to all my reviewers and the people who added it to their favorite stories and alerts, it makes me happy! LOL. Anyway I'll shut up and let you go read the new chapter! LOL. Later. I hope you love it guys! I mean it does have evil Nathan so...**

**Disclaimor: I just want to own Misha Collins, oh yeah and Jenson Ackles, but I don't think it will happen. But I do own the story line and the first four seasons of supernatual so ya know whatever. **

* * *

Chapter Two

H POV

I was standing in the kitchen on Monday afternoon making dinner for me and Nate. I was making his favorite food, steak and mashed potatoes, and I was adding a salad in there too because he needs to eat healthier, along with some apple pie with ice cream. We both loved apple pie with ice cream; especially if the pie was warmed up it was even better. Nate was at the river court shooting hoops, that's where he went to think about everything, I was expecting him back any time. Well it should be anytime now I assume.

I heard the front door open, and Nathan yelling for me. "Haley!" He sounds mad, what the crap? I didn't do anything to make him mad did I? I don't think I did. "Haley seriously if you don't fucking answer me now I will find you and hurt." Oh my god, what is wrong with him?

"I'm in the kitchen Nate." Then he walked in, there seemed to be something wrong with him, but I don't know what. He walked differently, and he just looked pure evil in the face. It kinda scared me, and Nathan had never scared me before. "Nate what's wrong with you?" When I asked this he looked up at me with coal black eyes. Then they went back to the normal beautiful blue that used to make me go weak in the knees. "Nate what's wrong with your eyes?" When I saw his eyes my eyes went wide, and I started to back away from him slowly. I was backing away to around the island.

"What do you mean baby, there's nothing wrong with my eyes. And there's nothing wrong with me, I'm myself can't you tell?" He was walking towards me with every step back I took. "Why are you backing away from me baby?" His eyes went black again, and this time they didn't change back to blue.

"N-n-no you aren't." I kept backing away from him slowly he was really scaring me.

"Oh yes I am Haley James. Now why do you keep backing away from me?"

"B-b-because you aren't Nathan." I was really scared right now it wasn't even funny how scared I was. He looked at me, and got an evil smirk on his face, and then he started walking faster so I turned from him and ran as fast as I could up the stairs and into the bedroom. I could hear him laughing as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh Haley where are you? Come out come out wherever you are." I was shaking with sobs, trying to keep them quiet. I backed away from the door after locking the door, and then I ran and slammed the closet door, so he would think I was in there. Then I ran and hid under the bed, all while trying to keep my breathing regular and trying to stop crying, but I couldn't stop knowing something was completely wrong with Nate. And whatever was wrong with him wanted to kill me, using his body. How did everything go wrong over the last few days? It made me really upset, and I curled myself into a ball when I heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door quickly. He tried the doorknob and feeling that it was locked started to call out to me.

"Haley! Open this door right now or I'll get mad and you don't want to see me mad. Fine don't unlock the door, but I did warn you and I'm mad now." With that he kicked the door open, and I wanted to gasp so badly but I put my hand over my mouth. And then I took my hand away from my mouth as I saw his feet walk over to the closet door. "Haley its ok I won't hurt you…badly. Haley come on out of the closet baby, it'll all be fine." He opened the door really quickly and dug through the clothes to the back of the closet. "Dammit Haley where are you? I promised I wouldn't hurt you, but now that you're hiding from me I think I will. I hope you enjoy pain." With that he walked over to the bed and sat on it, then he laid down, and I thought he had not given up but was going to rest for awhile I was looking over at the closet that was on the right side, when I felt a hand grab my leg and start pulling me out from under the bed I screamed bloody murder, but he was squatting on the floor and he put his hand over my mouth to stop it. "Shut up bitch." He growled at me, he literally growled at me, and then he slapped me across the face. He slapped me so hard that my head was knocked back and hit the wooden post of the bed. Then he laughed when he saw my tears. "Aww what's wrong? Am I scaring you baby? I didn't want to but you asked for it."

"I am not your baby," I spat at him. He laughed and slapped me again; I grabbed my cheek that must have been bright red with a handprint of Nathan's on it.

"If I were you I would shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out." With that I felt my eyes widen, and more tears slip out. Again he laughed at this. "Aww don't cry Haley, I'll take good care of you, trust me." He said this with another evil smirk, and then I looked over to see him have a heavy object in his hand but I didn't have time to see what it was because next thing I knew I had passed out. When I woke up I couldn't move. I looked up and saw my hands tied to the bed, and I had just had on my tank top, and some short shorts, that I had, had on under my sweats and hoodie. I looked at my legs and they were spread out and tied to the end of the bed posts, I tried to scream and that's when I noticed that I had a tie around my mouth that was gagging me. I started to panic then remembered what had happened and I started to cry again. I heard the door open and saw Nathan with a tray of tools and weapons are the only way I can think to describe them. "Oh good your awake, that's fantastic." He sounded excited, he was excited to torture me, I looked at his eyes and noticed they were black again, when he saw me looking at his eyes he turned them blue again. It broke my heart to see Nate's eyes filled with glee about to torture me.

The guy pretending to be Nathan picked up a knife, I once again felt my eyes go wide, and tears started to form again. He started to laugh, and then he pulled up my shirt to just under my chest. He then put the knife to my chest, and moved it down to my stomach then to my right arm, he dragged the knife up my arm and across my shoulders and collarbones to my left arm and dragged the knife down my left arm. "See this knife Haley? It's got a serrated edge where it hurts extremely badly if it cuts you, and have you seen what other toys I brought for us? I think you'll like playing my games. I mean why wouldn't you like my games? They are fun, just ask anybody. I bet you're wondering who I am right. Why I'm possessing your precious little boyfriend. I choose him because he's closest to you, and it'll literally kill you to be tortured by him. Who am I? I am a demon, sent here personally to make your life a living hell, and I happen to think I'm doing an amazing job of it so far don't you? You don't? Here let me make it better for you." With that he grabbed a razor from the bathroom and started to make little cuts across my arms and legs, he did it slowly and then he would do some really fast, those hurt worse because they would be the long ones. The ones that he would do fast would be long lines of blood. He looked pleased with himself with those. Then he grabbed my arms because I was shaking, he yelled at me. "Stop shaking little girl or I'll make it worse, trust me." He grabbed my arms so tight that I could already feel the bruises starting. I felt bruises other places too, like my stomach and legs.

He then got a knife and started to come towards me with it, just as he leaned down to use it on my stomach two men arrived. They were both tall, and had a confident glow about them. They both looked confident and glorious, like they didn't belong here. The first one's presence scared me as he loomed over me looking at me with his dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce into my soul, as if he could see all the sins I had committed up until then. The other was heavenly, that was the only way I could think to describe his face and his whole body. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, and light blue eyes that were almost like they called to me. Just as I thought that Nathan cut down my stomach with the knife and I let out a muffled scream. It wasn't a long cut, but it was still there and it still hurt. When I let out the scream, the two rushed over to us. The one with the heavenly appearance punched Nathan in the jaw, and started to beat him up. All of a sudden the scene changed and Nathan was winning, the intimidating one went to help him.

"Who are you?" Nathan yelled.

The heavenly one answered him, as he came up to me, "We are angels of the Lord." I looked up at him with wide eyes. He then looked at me and said, "I am Castiel, and that is Uriel, we're here to save you." He then started untying the ties around my arms and legs, and then when he was done with that I untied my mouth. I was too busy to notice the fight going on, on the other side of the room. Castiel and I looked over to see Nathan had Uriel pinned to the ground. Nathan then looked over at me and smirked another evil smirk. I looked up at Castiel; it was like I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He glared at Nathan and then pushed me behind him. Nathan somehow knocked Uriel out and stood up smirking again. He started to walk over towards us. He stopped in front of Castiel, and kept on smirking. Nathan raised his hand to punch Castiel, instead Castiel punched him first, and when Nathan fell Castiel put a hand on his forehead and a bright light came out of Nathan's eyes and mouth. I passed out after that. When I woke up Uriel and Castiel were still there. I was laying on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Your boyfriend didn't make it."

"No, no that's not true of course he did."

"No he didn't, we're truly sorry. But we have a request to make."

"What?" I asked him scared.

"You have to lie to them, tell them he was beating you and torturing you, you have the cuts and bruises to make them believe that his murder was self defense. And you cannot tell anyone about demons or angels."

"Do you understand little girl?" the one called Uriel asked.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, Castiel let's go now." Uriel left quickly. Castiel was about to leave.

"Wait Castiel."

"Yes Haley?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You may I must go now."

"Oh ok, goodbye Castiel, it was nice meeting you." I laid down again, and drifted off as I was drifting I heard the voice of an angel.

"And it was nice meeting you too, Haley James."

* * *

**Read and Review please?!?!**


	3. Three Months Later

**Hey guys! So another update! LOL. It's getting closer to Mandi's birthday. So like I said before this is her birthday present. LOL. Anyway here's another chapter for the Castiel/Haley story. Ok I'll update soon I promise. Now on with the story and there's a surprise in it. LOL. **

**Dislcaimor: I don't own anything although I wish I owned Misha and Jenson. **

* * *

Chapter Three

HPOV

It's been three months since Nathan was possessed, and killed. It's been three months of pitying looks from everyone in town. It's been three months since I saw _him_, Castiel. I can't stop thinking about him. His blue eyes haunt me in my dreams, well not just him; everything haunts me in my dreams, well nightmares. I keep getting pitying glances from everyone except Rachel. She's been the best friend a girl could ask for. She and I are still living with Brooke, but even she is giving me pitying looks, and I can't stand it. Rachel and I moved into the same room though, and she holds me when I wake up screaming at night, I feel bad because of all the sleep she's been missing. One night a month ago, she confronted me about it.

_*Flashback*_

"Haley, look I love you I do, but there's something you aren't telling me about that day. I mean Haley how dumb do you think I am? I know Nathan would never do that to you. Unless something was wrong was he doing drugs? And not only that he left some pretty nasty bruises on your arm, and Nate couldn't have done that, that badly. So Haley tell me the truth." She said as she was holding me after I had stopped crying.

"But you won't believe me if I told you the truth."

"Yeah I will, I'll keep an open mind."

"Fine, Nathan was possessed by a demon, and his eyes were pitch black like the whole thing even the white was black." I stopped for her reaction.

"Oh my god, so he was super strong then?" Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah he was."

"Then how did you get away, and kill him."

"I didn't."

"What? But you told everyone you did."

"That's because angels saved me." She raised her eyebrows.

"Angels?"

"Yeah their names were Uriel, and Castiel." I couldn't help but let out a small sigh as I said his name, and of course Rachel caught it.

"So they saved you? And now you have a crush on this Castiel?"

"WHAT? No I don't."

"Oh hunny you have it bad. But are you going to see him again?"

"He said I would, but I don't know I mean it's been what two months already, he's not coming back."

"Who knows hunny maybe he will. You just have to have faith."

"Wait you're ok with all this, you accept it, you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Nope I don't"

"Why don't you think I'm crazy?"

"I believe you because you wouldn't make something like that up, Haley, especially about Nathan's death."

_*End flashback*_

It's been a whole month since Rachel found out, and she still believes me so easily, it's crazy really. I can't believe she believes me; Brooke would've had me admitted to the nearest psyche ward, if I would've told her that. Ugh everyone keeps giving me these glances, I'm ready to leave. I need to go get Rachel she'll go with me. I finally found her in front of her locker.

"Hey Rach, wanna do me a favor?"

"Of course hunny what is it?"

"Wanna skip the rest of the day with me?"

"Heck yes I do! But that isn't really a favor, there babe." I had to laugh at her for that.

"Well I'll tell you when we get home."

"Oh ok sounds great. Haley what's wrong?"

"What? Oh everyone's starting again, and giving me those looks."

"Oh hunny I'm sorry, let's hurry." We made it out of the school quickly and to her car. We then drove home, and sat on the couch. "Ok hunny tell me what you want to do."

"I want to leave."

"Leave where?"

"Ummm I want to leave Tree Hill?"

"You want to leave Tree Hill?"

"Yeah and I want you to come with me."

"Haley what would we do for money, where would we go?" I cut off her rambling set of questions.

"Before everything Nathan made me sing to him one night, and I didn't know he had recorded, and I got a call the other day from a record label, saying they wanted me to come to L.A. and record an album with them."

"What?"

"Yeah, Nathan sent it to a bunch of record labels, and this one was the first to get back to me, so I accepted their offer, I mean it was like Nate's dream for me to become a famous singer, and it's kinda one of my dreams too. So I figured I would do it, and if it didn't work out, then I would go to college."

"Haley have you forgotten one minor detail…We haven't graduated yet!"

"Well I took care of that too, I told Principal Green that I needed to get away from here for a little while and told him you were going to go with me, so he gave me the rest of our work for the rest of the school year, and all we have to do is email the work back to the school. So what do you say?" She looked thoughtful for a few minutes, until she got a huge smile on her face, and looked over at me.

"I say heck yeah! Let's do this, let's make my best friend famous, and I will be your manager, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you. You're my best friend. Ok so I'm going to go pack the record label wants me out there as soon as possible, and I can't do goodbyes right now, to anymore people I know. So I'm gonna leave today and you can leave when you want, the record label said they would buy you a ticket for when you wanted to come out there. They have my ticket already bought, but they said you could fly out whenever you want, but if you want to fly out today I need to call them." She again looked thoughtful.

"Well if I'm going to go I'm going now with you, so let's go pack we have a few hours until Brooke gets home, she's going out with some guy after cheerleading practice. So let's get to it."

We packed up everything that was ours, our clothes, and pictures, everything that was ours. I called the company and they said they would pay for all of our luggage, and Rachel's ticket. So after we packed up our stuff, and got it into Rachel's car, we left Brooke a note telling her I just needed some space and Rachel was going with me, we were going to go live in L.A. and she could call us whenever she needed to. With that we took off to the airport. We checked our luggage in, and found out we had first class tickets. We then went to sit in the terminal to wait for our flight that would take us to our new life.

Our new life that would still probably remind me of Nathan, and Castiel, Castiel I dream of him holding me, protecting me from harm that day. It felt so nice being protected by him, I dream at night that he actually held me in his arms and comforted me instead of me passing out he holds me at night in my dreams that is. I still haven't seen him since they left that day. Uriel is in my dreams too but he scares me a little bit. It's weird it's like he can see everything I've ever done in his eyes when he looks at me. It's really weird. But still I can't help but think about Castiel, he was absolutely gorgeous. Oh my flight is boarding looks like it's time to go fly to my new life.

CPOV

It's been three months since we saved _her_ from her demon possessed boyfriend. I don't understand why we had to save her; I don't see what purpose she has. I don't like her at all, she doesn't have any purpose, but if God wanted it then I suppose she has some purpose. Ever since we saved her, I feel different; I'm not supposed to feel. It's all her fault that I feel this way. Well it's all her fault I feel, ever since I protected her.

_*flashback*_

Uriel and I showed up in the room just as the demon pulled a knife from his tray, we caught Haley's eye, and then the demon dragged the knife down her stomach. Haley was still looking at us, and she let out a scream as loud as she could. The demon and I fought, then Uriel fought him, and I got Haley out of her ropes. Uriel was losing his fight, so I pulled Haley behind me, so I could protect her at all costs. I wanted to protect her from him, but not just from him, but from everything. I didn't want any harm to come to this beautiful girl that I was helping. The demon knocked Uriel out, and came towards me with a smirk on his face. He wanted Haley and I wouldn't let him get to her, she was special, to heaven and God I mean. She isn't special to me, ok maybe she is but I don't want her to mean anything to me it's wrong. When she passed out I picked her up, and carried her to the couch, she snuggled closer to me when I was carrying her, and she felt so warm. It was so wrong but it felt right, and that was something I didn't understand.

_*end flashback*_

I still don't understand why it felt right to have her in my arms, but I don't want to find out. I don't like her, she makes me feel and we aren't supposed to feel that leads to doubt and I won't doubt.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. THE APOCALYPSE!

**HEY GUYS!!!! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS TODAY?!?! I DO! MANDI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR!!!! LOL. ANYWAY HERE'S YOUR NEW CHAPTER! LOL. HOPE YOU LOVE IT. I HOPE THE REST OF YOU LOVE IT TOO. LOL. ANYWAY I'LL LET YOU GET TO THE CHAPTER!!! OH YEAH AND MANDI MADE ME USE THE CHAPTER TITLE, I WAS JUST KIDDING AROUND WITH IT, AND SHE MADE ME USE IT. LOL**

**DISCLAIMOR: I WISH I OWNED MISHA AND JENSON BUT I DON'T, I JUST OWN THE FIRST FOUR SEASONS OF SUPERNATURAL. **

* * *

Chapter Four

HPOV

It's been four years since I've been back to Tree Hill. The day that Rachel and I left, was the last day we were in Tree Hill and neither of us had plans to go back anytime soon. Our friends forgave eventually forgave us, but it took a lot of explaining on our side. That and they love that I followed both mine and Nathan's dream for myself. He would be so proud. Almost everyone in America knows my name; they all know Haley James and they'll all listen to my music. I have become so famous, that it's literally crazy. Rachel is my manager. We see Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas sometimes but not very often, we're always on the road, so it gets crazy sometimes. It's hard to keep up with people unless they're the ones traveling with you, which they never would travel with us. They all hate traveling this much, but that's ok Rach is my best friend she has been through everything since Nathan, and _him_.

Ugh now I'm thinking about those crystal clear blue eyes that I dream are holding me every night. I can't think about that right now, I have to get ready for my performance tonight. See I'm on tour promoting my latest album that sold like one million copies the first two weeks, it was crazy. I guess people really liked the CD or something. Anyway Rachel keeps yelling at me to pay attention to her, but I don't really want to.

"Ok Haley are you done day dreaming about the blue eyed god, err angel yet? Good you're done because we have very important business to attend to before tonight. "

"Ok yeah Rach I'm done now." When I said that she smirked I started blushing because she caught me.

"Sooo you were dreaming about him."

"Yeah I was Rach, I'm paying attention now, what's up?"

"Ok so we have Level 2 tonight in Nashville and then we're off tomorrow night, then we have to go to…"

"Rach, it's just 9:00 in the morning, can we just get tonight over with before we know my whole itinerary for tomorrow and Sunday please?"

"Yeah of course, Hales. What's up with you? Are you okay?"

"Rach it's around that time again, and it just seems like it gets hard to handle every year, ya know? I mean the more time that Nathan isn't in my life anymore the more time I spend thinking about that night, and that in turn makes me think about Castiel, so I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hales ok let's make a deal, you stop thinking about Castiel and Nathan tonight, and have fun at your concert, and everything will be fine. I promise it will all be fine."

"Ok Rach let's go work out, and forget out dumb guys for the day.

DPOV (Dean) The night before.

Sam and I were on our way out of town after having just almost fought Lilith, the demon spawn. We were talking about what Lilith was saying to Sam when they were in the motel room.

"So a deal huh?" I asked.

"That's what she said."

"Call the whole thing off, angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the jist of it."

"Huh." Sam looked over at me, as I was driving.

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"Are you kidding me?" I looked over at him with a questioning look on my face.

"You spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would've cost us was our lives."

"Yeah I guess you're right," because he did have a point.

"Anyway that's not the point."

"What's the point?" I quickly asked.

"The point is she's scared, I could see it, Lilith is running," he looked almost gleeful when he said this. I kept looking over at him.

"Running from what?"

"I don't know, but she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?" I had to know what he was talking about.

"She's not going to survive the apocalypse; I'll make sure of that." I looked over at him questioningly, and then shrugged.

"Sam, Dean I need you both to go to Nashville, Tennessee tonight head over there now." Oh wow where did Cas come from?

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because heaven wants you to," replied Castiel and when I looked in my rearview mirror he was gone.

"Well looks like we're heading to Nashville," I said.

"Yeah looks like it we better hurry too, it's at least a 10 hour drive."

"Ok then let's get a move on." I replied.

Twelve hours later…

"Ok so we're staying at the Super 8," Sam said.

"Ok what room?"

"Room 414. What are we going to do until Castiel comes back and tells us what we're doing here?"

"I say we hit a bar, or club or whatever," I said. I just wanted to get drunk.

"Ok where do we want to go?"

"Let's go look then." We then walked out of the room and started walking down the street. We came to a club called Level 2, so we walked in, and went to the bar. There were all kinds of babes here tonight. They all seemed excited too; I wonder what that's about.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Why the hell do all these people seem really excited to be here, and I know it's not because it's a Friday and they're out clubbing."

"I have no idea."

"That's because Haley James is here." Some really hot girl said as she was getting a drink next to me.

"Haley James who is that?"

"You don't know who Haley James is?"

"Uh no."

How about you?" She asked Sam.

"Nope never heard of her."

"Oh, well she is this amazing singer."

"A singer huh?"

"Yeah she's only like twenty-two, and she has made like three albums, and has sold millions of copies all over the world with those albums, it's crazy."

"Oh wow that's crazy." Sam said.

"Yeah I know she started singing just after her eighteenth birthday. It's really sad how she came to be a singer." Sam and I shared a questioning look.

"How'd she become a singer?" I asked.

"Oh when she was seventeen, she was at her boyfriend's house making dinner for him, when he came home he tied her to his bed," Sam and I again shared a look. "Then he beat her, and cut her with a razor, and a knife, she was beaten up pretty bad from what I've heard."

"Then how is she even alive right now?"

"See that's the part no one knows, she somehow got loose and then she well it was self defense, ya know? Anyway all of their friends from high school said they never suspected a thing that they were completely shocked when they saw what he had done to her. It was brutal, my friends and I found some pictures and it really was brutal. Anyway I've gotta go she's gonna be on soon."

"Ok so the question is who and what is this Haley chick?" I said to Sam.

"Yeah that's just weird, but then again who knows what happened to her boyfriend."

"You mean like did someone possess her boyfriend and then beat her. That's just wrong even for the things we deal with. So the questions now are, what happened to her boyfriend, and what happened that let her escape."

"I believe I can answer that Dean."

"Cas?" Sam and I both said at the same time.

"Hello boys."

HPOV

"Oh my god Rach that was a good workout, I'm all out of breath now." Rach just laughed at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah I am too, babes I am too. Ugh we need to work out more often."

"Yeah I know, what are we doing the rest of the day?"

"Well you are going to get a bath or shower first, and I'm going to shower in my bathroom. Then we have to head over to the club to see everything. That's where you are going to get your hair and makeup done. So just wear sweats or whatever to the club. I have to dress nice though, although I could just change in your dressing room, nah ok I'll get dressed here."

"Wow Rach babble much."

"Shut up rock star." I just laughed at her and went into my room, where I had a huge bathroom with a tub, and shower that were separate. When I got there I decided to take a bubble bath to help me relax before the concert.

I am fulfilling Nathan's dreams for me; I mean he would be really proud of me for being who I am. A lot of people know who I am and that's amazing. He would be so proud ya know if he wasn't…I can't say it, it's still hard. He was the guy that I thought I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with I guess not.

And now because that _demon_ wanted to kill me using Nathan's body, I can't stop thinking of the one that saved me. _He_ was truly something. I can't stop dreaming about him, and that night, but mostly him. I think I've moved on from Nathan like I will always love him no matter what. But I think I've moved on in my mind like the person I love I can't be with. Ugh! I can't believe I've fallen in love with an angel; this is just going to end badly.

And then to top it all off he promised I would see him again and I haven't I mean it's been four ears what's he waiting for? A written invitation to come back into my life, because I would welcome him back with open arms. I mean I can't believe they haven't even come back to make sure no other demons had killed me yet. Well I guess they would know since I would be dead but still, ugh I need to stop thinking about this. I wonder how long I've been in here.

"Hales? Are you alive in there?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok just wondering, I mean you've been in there for like an hour."

"Oh my gosh, I'm getting out now."

"Ok I laid out clothes for you, and a hat so don't worry about drying your hair. You can do that when you get to the club."

"Ok thanks Rach."

"No problem rock star, now get out and get ready so we can leave soon."

"Alright I am out of the bath now. Jeesh." I could hear Rach laughing as she walked away from my room. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. Then I stepped out and put on the Pink Victoria's Secret sweat suit that Rach picked out for me.

When I walked out I couldn't find Rachel anywhere.

"Rachel!"

"I'm here what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know where you were because I am ready."

"Ok me too let me just grab my stuff from my room."

"Ok whenever you are ready." She ran off to get her crap. Then she came out, we then went downstairs and got into a cab that was going to take us to Level 2.

A few hours later…

It's now twenty 'til 9 p.m. and I am almost ready to go on stage. But for some reason I'm actually nervous this time. It's like I know something is going to happen. Not necessarily a bad thing but something is going to happen. I hope whatever it isn't anything bad because I can't deal with that right now. It would just be too hard to deal with, and I'm sure I couldn't be able to handle it.

As I was walking backstage I could've seen Castiel here, looking at me and he was backstage. But he's not here, backstage or anything I know that, but still it hurts that he lied to me. It's just dumb why would someone lie like that? Ugh whatever. Come on Haley, you are Haley James people love you. You are admired by tons of people, stop worrying about some angel, with the most heavenly blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Good luck Hales!" Rachel called out; I could hear the club owner's voice on stage introducing me.

"Everyone please welcome Haley James!" Everyone cheered really loud as the band and I walked out.

"Hey guys! How are you guys tonight?" Again there were tons of screams. I laughed. And then I started to sing. I was singing mostly new songs from my latest album. In the middle of the first set I was looking out over the crowd and they were all having fun it seemed.

Then I looked over towards the bar and saw _him_, Castiel with two men and they were all staring at me intently, almost like they were calculating something.

DPOV

Castiel looked at us for a few minutes. And Sam and I just stared at him questioningly, like why the heck hasn't he explained how he knows this Haley James chick. I wonder if she's hot, I bet she is. Hmm I wonder if Cas would have a problem with me banging her, ehh Cas wouldn't mind I mean he never cares about that stuff.

"Dean!" I head Sam yell at me.

"What?" Sam and Cas were both staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Cas is getting ready to tell us how he knows her."

"Oh ok cool. Go for it Cas."

"Alright how much did that girl tell you about her?"

"That she was seventeen when her boyfriend like attacked her and beat her. And all her friends say that was the complete opposite of what her boyfriend used to act like." Sam quickly said.

"Yes that is the cover story. She was seventeen and at her boyfriend's house, except when her boyfriend, Nathan came home he was possessed. He tied her to his bed and tortured her, and it was pure luck that Uriel and I got there when we did, or she would've been killed."

"Wait, so why did you guys save her?" I asked.

"Because God commanded it Dean, there had to be a reason that the demons wanted her to suffer, you should have seen the demon, and he made sure to hurt her, but not kill her. He needed her alive and to know that he could hurt her if he needed to later on. So the only problem is we still don't know why they wanted to kill her. I believe my superiors know, but they haven't informed me yet." Huh that's weird. Maybe I was wrong maybe Cas would care if I tried to sleep with her, if she's hot. See a normal person would have thought Cas wasn't showing any emotion because his face was blank. But there was something in his eyes, excitement maybe, and happiness, and love? But that couldn't be it; I mean Cas loves her, that's just crazy.

"Wow," I said and Sam just nodded his head like he couldn't believe what Cas said either.

At that moment the owner of the club came on stage and started talking I decided to tune him out, and from the looks of things so did Sam and Cas. Then he said the one thing that got all of our attention. "Everyone please welcome Haley James!" Then a girl about 5 feet 2 inches walked onto the stage with the band I'm assuming. Everyone in the crowd besides me, Cas, and Sam were screaming their heads off. The girl went to stand in the middle of the stage she was really hot.

"Hey guys! How are you guys tonight?" Everyone screamed again, and she laughed. Her voice and laugh were really pretty, oh gosh I'm turning into a chick, but if that's her talking voice I could see where she would be a good singer. I looked over at Cas and he a dazed look on his face it was kind of funny. Then she started to sing a really upbeat song.

"So Cas why do you think the demons want her?" Cas snapped out of it and looked at Sam.

"Honestly Sam I have no idea." Then we all started coming up with reasons for her to be wanted by the demons and protected by the angels.

"Wait is she why you sent us here Cas?"

"Yes Dean it is."

"Oh cool," Sam said, and then we went back to our conversation about why Haley James is so important.

Around the middle of her first set she kept looking over the crowd. But then she looked over towards us, and she paused Sam and I followed her line of sight. She continued to sing but she kept her eyes trained on Cas. Cas was staring back at her almost mesmerized that she was staring at him.

"Ok guys, I'm going to take a break, but I'll be back on I promise." It was an hour later, and she was looking at Castiel again. Ten minutes she was making her way through the crowd towards us? Yeah towards us and she looked determined, some people stopped her to get their picture taken with them, but then she came and stopped right in front of us. Well right in front of Castiel I should say. That's when I noticed she wasn't alone; she had a red haired really hot chick with her.

"Castiel?" Haley's whispered voice made us all look over at her. She was even hotter up close.

"Wait Hales what?"

"Rach, this is Castiel he saved me from Nathan."

"Oh, hey thanks for saving her." Her friend Rach, or I'm assuming its short for Rachel said.

"Hello." Cas said back.

"What are you doing here Castiel?"

"Well first off this is Sam and Dean Winchester." He pointed to Sammy and then me. And we both waved at the two. They both waved back at us. "Second we are here to save you."

"Again?"

"Yes again, and we need your help."

"Help with what?" Haley asked confused, her and Rach were looking over at each other with alarmed expressions on their faces.

"We need your help to stop the apocalypse." At this both girls' eyes went wide.

"WITH WHAT?"

"The apocalypse."

"Ok listen I don't know what," she was about to continue when her friend interrupted her.

"Ok listen Haley you need to go back on stage, we can deal with this later, when you get done with this concert."

"Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yes it is," Castiel replied. With that Haley ran back to backstage.

"So you really are an angel?" Rach asked Cas.

"Yes I am Rachel Gattina." Ha I was right, her name is Rachel. Yes! Score one for Dean.

"Ho-how do you know my name?"

"He's an angel, duh." I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Because as soon as those words were out of my mouth she turned her head and glared at me.

"Shut up what the hell do you know?"

"I know you're really hot."

"You think I'm hot?" I need to shut my mouth.

"Yeah I do." She smirked at me then.

"Ok anyway do all of you need to be there or just you Castiel?"

"Just me I believe, but the brothers can be there too if you want them there."

"Yeah that's cool, how about you guys come to our hotel after the concert and we can all talk there, that way no one can hear the conversation."

"Ok we're at the Hilton Nashville Downtown, room 330. It's on the top floor."

"Ok thank you we'll follow you guys there, so they believe that we're with you guys."

"Ok later." By this time Haley was back onstage singing, she looked like a natural up there on stage, I just didn't know how tonight would end.

HPOV

I couldn't pull my eyes away fm him, it was crazy I mean why is he here now, this is just crazy. I eventually pulled my eyes away from him, and avoided looking towards the bar. Although I was excited to see him, I didn't understand why he was here. An hour later I took a break. Rachel noticed I was looking different, panicked almost.

"Hales what's wrong?"

"Rach let's go to the bar."

"Ok." She sounded confused but came with me anyway. We kept getting stopped to take pictures and sign autographs, but I loved it. When we finally got to the bar I couldn't help but stare at Castiel. What was he doing here?

"Castiel?" I whispered.

"Wait Hales what?"

"Rach, this is Castiel he saved me from Nathan." I couldn't tear my eyes away from him; I kept thinking this was another dream. And I would be really disappointed when I woke up.

"Oh hey thanks for saving her."

"Hello." I love his voice, and his eyes.

"What are you doing here Castiel?"

"Well first off this is Sam and Dean Winchester." We all waved at each other, the taller one was Sam, and the shorter one was Dean. "Second we are here to save you."

"Again?" I asked really confused. I mean I wasn't in any danger right now. Why would they need to save me again?

"Yes again, and we need your help."

"Help with what?" I asked again I was really confused. Rach and I looked at each other worried.

"We need your help to stop the apocalypse." Castiel's face was expression was blank, and that kinda hurt ya know? Because I've spent all this time thinking about him and his face is just blank. I felt my eyes go wide when I thought about his words and then Rachel's eyes went wide too.

"WITH WHAT?" I whisper-yelled.

"The apocalypse." He said still expressionless.

"Ok listen I don't know," then Rachel interrupted me.

"Ok listen Haley you need to go back on stage, we can deal with this later, when you get done with this concert."

"Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yes it is." Castiel replied face still expressionless, talk about ripping a girl's heart out. When he said that I ran back well walked back backstage. Then I went on stage when I was told to. By the time I was a half hour into this show I saw Rachel walking back towards backstage, I'd have to ask her what she was doing. When I looked up Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all looking at me again.

An hour and a half later the concert was done, the owner thanked me for coming and performing at his club, I of course said thanked him for letting me perform there, and he said it was no problem. Then Rachel and I went outside to wait for a cab, or what I thought was a cab. When we got out there were Dean, Sam, and Castiel waiting for us next to a black Chevy Impala. I looked over at Rach questioningly.

"They're coming back to the hotel with us so we can all talk."

"Oh ok." I replied, and then we all got in the car, and took off to the Hilton. We got back to the hotel and went inside, and up to our room. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all in amazement of the room. They all then took seats around various parts of the living room, well Sam and Dean sat by each other on the couch, and Castiel sat on the love seat. I offered them all a drink, Sam and Dean took one while Castiel, obviously, refused. I then got myself water, and Rachel got herself a drink. I then went and sat on the loveseat by Castiel while Rachel sat by Dean. Then Castiel started on what was happening and what would happen to the world soon. Rachel and I both were shocked the whole time. When he was done, with Sam and Dean adding comments in every once and a while, they asked if we had any questions. We, of course, did I wanted to know some things. But I also wanted Castiel to notice me.

"Ok why am I a part of this Castiel?" I widened my eyes and batted my eyelashes, while I put my hand on his arm, ok I may be laying it on thick but come on I want him, to notice me I mean, ok I do want him like that too, but geez. He looked over at me before he answered and his face was still expressionless. So I started to pout when he looked over at me.

"I don't know but my superiors do, they just haven't told me yet." Then he looked down at my hand on his arm, and glared at it. He didn't do anything when he saw my eyes, my pout, or my hand just glared. I heard Dean start to laugh, so I turned my head and glared at him. He tried to stifle his laugh somewhat. I moved my hand from Castiel's arm.

"Excuse me." I said before I walked over to the balcony doors, I opened them and stepped out, then closed them back so no one would see my face drop, and my eyes start to tear up. I heard someone open up the door, and then come and stand next to me.

"Hey Haley," it was Dean. "Are you crying?" I sniffled.

"No," then I sniffled again.

"Yeah whatever, listen I'm not good with crying girls, or crying anything." When he said that, he pulled me into his arms like he knew I needed comfort. "But listen you can't let Cas get to you he's just always like that. That's how the angels are supposed to be. They aren't supposed to have feelings or show feelings, because feelings lead to doubt, and they can't doubt, ya know?"

"Yeah I know it's just I couldn't stop thinking about the past four years, then all of a sudden he's back in my life, and I wanted to see if I had a chance with him. I guess the answer to that one is no. Sorry for crying on your shirt."

"Its cool sweetheart I don't know how, but I promise you I will help you screw the angel," that made me laugh. "Ok there's the laugh, are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so, do I look ok?"

"Yeah you look sexy sweetheart."

"Ok then let's go inside."

"Ok Cas isn't in there though."

"That's fine, I still want to talk to you and Sam and find out about you two."

"Ok then let's go."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!!1 PLEASE?!?!**


	5. Three Weeks Later

**HEY GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M REALLLLLLLLLLY SORRY. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, AND THEN I HAD ALL OF THAT SCHOOL WORK AND THEN I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE, I KNOW I KNOW THAT'S HORRIBLE I KNOW :( ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SOMETHING SURPRISING HAPPENS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. LOL. OH YEAH AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR LYING TO ALL OF YOU ABOUT US HAVING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DECEPTION AND LIES OUT AWHILE AGO, BUT THE CHAPTER GOT DELETED FROM MANDI'S COMPUTER AND SHE KINDA FORGOT SOME OF IT AND SHE SAID IT WAS REALLY GOOD, SO STUPID COMPUTERS. BUT WE REALLY ARE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THAT STORY, AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS ONE. OH YEAH AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY REVIEW OR P.M. ME OR SOMETHING IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW YOUR IDEAS, OR YOU WANT THEM TO BE A SURPRISE P.M. ME. OK I'LL SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU READ THE STORY. OH YEAH AND I WROTE MANDI A SPECIAL NATHAN POV, SPECIFICALLY FOR HER, FROM WHEN HE WAS POSSESSED AND I'M SURE IF YOU ASK MANDI REALLY REALLY NICELY SHE MAY JUST LET ME EITHER POST IT OR SHE MAY LET ME SEND IT PRIVATELY TO ALL OF YOU, BUT ONLY IF YOU ASK HER REAL NICE. BTW MANDI WE NEED TO TALK SOON, BUT TAKE YOUR TIME. LOL.**

**AN: SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT I WISH I OWNED THE INCREDIBLY SEXY MISHA COLLINS, I FOUND OUT HE WAS AS OLD AS MY AUNT WHO IS 35 AND I WAS LIKE I DON'T EVEN CARE HE'S HOTT! LOL. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE IDEA. SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

Three Weeks Later

HPOV

My tour ended a few days after I saw _him _again. At the time, Dean and Sam decided to just follow us to the other venues, sometimes Cas would show up too. But they stayed with us until the tour ended. Now Rach and I are traveling around the U.S. with the boys. We aren't sure why I'm so important but they didn't want to take every precaution to keep me safe from the demons. However Rach and I decided to help in any way we could.

Ever since Cas rejected me, Dean has been really nice to me, and is trying to figure out how to help me. He calls it "Operation get Cas laid", but I call it "Operation get Haley and Cas together." He's trying to figure out something fast, since we're on our way to meet him in some town I don't even pay attention anymore. I just like to look at him while he's talking instead of listen, so yeah have a problem with it?

"Haley, I think you should just corner him, and be naked when you corner him." Dean suggested to which Rach rolled her eyes.

"That is the _stupidest_ thing I have EVER heard. God do you know nothing about seduction Dean? Idiot," Rach replied to Dean.

"Oh yeah well what do you know about angels, huh? That's right nothing, so shut your stupid mouth." When Dean said this Sam and I exchanged a look that said we better stop this now.

"Come on you two we're never going to accomplish anything with you fighting like you do all the time."

"Fine," Rach replied.

"Whatever," Dean replied.

"Oooo Haley you can just jump him, like just push him on the bed and have your naughty way with him. It may work you never know."

"Dean I'm not the seducing type."

"So, that doesn't matter. We can always change you to be that type."

"Dean we are not changing Haley so she can get with a guy." And here we go again. So I turned to Sam.

"Hey, so we haven't talked much, have we?" Sam looked at me.

"No we haven't."

"Well I'd like to get to know you some."

"Ok, I'd like that too." After that we just started asking each other questions about random things, favorite book, because we both loved to read, movie, song, band, etc. It was really fun getting to know Sam. Before we knew it, we were where Cas was supposed to meet us. Well I guess we were how was I supposed to know nobody told me where we were supposed to be.

Sam and Dean went and checked into a room for us, just so no one could recognize me here. When they came back Rach stomped out of the car, and made sure she asked Sam where the room is, she didn't want to talk to the "pig headed man" that was Dean Winchester. After Rach grabbed her bags and Sam walked away with her to the room.

"I've got some of your bags Hales."

"Thanks Dean."

"Anytime. So how are you?"

"I'm good, I like being here whether or not I can get together with Cas, I still like being here."

"Well good I'm glad, wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Then he laughed and started doing weird things while he was walking. I burst out laughing at him. "Well here's our room, I'm going in first beauty before age."

"Oh Dean Winchester I'm going to kill you."

Meanwhile in the room…

Third POV

"Sam you are hilarious, how are you even related to him."

"I know we're really different, but I wouldn't change him for the world. He's done a lot for me, and he really thinks of Haley as a little sister. So just let him be."

"Ok I guess it doesn't mean I have to be nice to him."

"Fine just let him be him, and at least let him try to help Haley." Sam says as they walk into the room.

"Help Haley what Sam?"

Holy crap Cas! You can't sneak up on people like that."

"I'm sorry Sam, but who is helping Haley do what?" Sam and Rachel shared 'oh crap what do we do now look?'

"Nothing and no one Castiel, we promise." Rachel said.

"Ok if you say so Rachel."

"I do say so, ok? Ok good."

"Oh Dean Winchester I'm going to kill you."

"Aww I'm not very scared of you there princess."

"Uhhh you should be."

"Well, well, well look who it is."

"Hello Dean and Haley." Haley and Dean were standing next to each other with Dean's arm around her shoulder, and her leaning in to him.

"Hey Cas," Dean replied.

"Hi Castiel," Haley said softly. Dean noticed Cas looking at Dean's arm around Haley's shoulder. Cas had some foreign emotion in his eyes that Dean didn't know what it was.

"So Cas what are we doing here?" Dean asked.

"You will see tomorrow night Dean, until then relax, and enjoy the day."

"Well I say we go to a bar or a club or something, what do you guys say?"

"I say heck yeah!" Haley yelled.

"Uhhh duh," Rachel said.

"Yeah I guess," Sam replied.

"Ok club or bar?" Dean asked.

"Club, Club are more fun." Haley said.

"Ok club it is then."

"Well Haley and I need to get ready so you boys get out and let us get ready."

"Alright, alright already we're going," replied Dean. "Let's go guys."

"Come back in like two hours, sound good?" asked Haley.

"Yeah we'll be here right on time," said Sam.

Two Hours Later

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Are you girls ready?" Dean asked as he walked in the door.

"Yeah we are," Haley replied. She was sitting on the bed in a really short black dress, Dean guessed it would hit right below her butt if she were to stand up, it couldn't be much longer than that. Rachel's dress was the same only it was red, and sparkly. Oh and it was They both had dark make-up on and high heels because they are kinda short.

When the boys walked in Rachel and Haley both noticed, to Haley's disappointment, that Castiel was no longer with them. Haley quickly composed her face to mask her disappointment; Dean noticed and decided to let Sam get changed first. Rachel remembered she left something in the car so she left the room.

"He's meeting us at the club."

"Excuse me?"

"Cas, he'll be at the club later on."

"I don't care."

"Yeah sure ya don't."

"Ok fine I do care, but that's ok too, he'll really be there later?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Ok," Haley smiled, which made Dean smile because he just wanted her to be happy, because they all wanted to have fun that night. At that moment Sam walked out of the bathroom, and Rachel walked back into the room. So Dean walked into the bathroom to change. Sam, Haley, and Rachel sat around joking with each other. When Dean walked out, they all got up and left for the club.

When they got to the club, Cas showed up right when they got out of the car. All of them jumped back from shock of him being right there. All of them saw the line to get in, but Rachel and Haley shared a "we can get us in look" and had the boys walk with them.

People were mad about the two women and three men skipping the whole line, and just went straight to the bouncer.

"Hey there," Haley practically purred to the bouncer. What's your name?"

"Uhhh my, my name is uhhh Cliff."

"Well hi Cliff, my name is Haley, and this is my best friend Rachel. And these are our friends, and well we were just wondering if you would let the five of us in. Please?" Haley and Rachel both but on their seductive faces, and Cliff couldn't resist. He let Rachel in, then the boys, and then Haley. Castiel was the last guy to walk in, so he heard what the bouncer whispered into Haley's ear that made Haley smirk. And when Castiel saw Haley's smirk, and when he heard the words the bouncer said to her he got this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and all of a sudden got this feeling like he wanted to punch the bouncer in the face for talking to her like that.

"When you get done in there come out and find me, we'll go have some fun of our own baby." He whispered. But instead of Haley replying she looked at him, and smirked, and then walked away from the bouncer. She walked with Castiel to meet the others up by the bar. Of course Cas wasn't going to drink but everyone wanted him to loosen up, so everyone was going to try to get him to drink. Haley and Dean especially wanted him to loosen up some, so they were trying to convince him to have one or a few with them.

"Come on Cas, it's a great feeling." Dean tried. To this Castiel just shook his head no.

"Castiel, it makes you feel great, it's, well it's like you can do anything and everything, and you don't feel like yourself when drinking." Haley tried this time. Again Cas shook his head no.

"Ugh fine Cas, we'll drink then right Hales?" Dean smiled at Haley, and pulled her close which again made the feeling in his stomach to come back.

"Yeah we will Dean," Haley smiled.

An hour and a half later…

Haley, Dean, and Rachel had been drinking since they had gotten there they weren't drinking too much just a few beers, but Sam and Cas were just sitting there watching them drink and talking to them.

"Ok I'm done drinking for the night!" Haley declared, "I want to have some fun now."

"You weren't having fun before?" Dean pouted.

"Of course I was," Haley said, "how are you Rach?"

"Oh I am great," Rachel said.

"Good, Rach?" Haley asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you come dance with me?" Haley asked her giving Rach the big puppy dog eyes, and the pouted lip.

"Of course I will, I love dancing." With that the two girls took off which left the three guys back at the table watching them. After a few minutes two guys went up to the girls and started dancing with them. After the song ended the two girls looked at each other smirking, then the two guys asked them if they would dance with them. Rachel found out her guy's name was Rich, and the guy dancing with Haley was named Damien. The girls kept dancing with the two men, and were having fun. Rachel looked over at Haley as if to say, I'll see you in an hour or so. Haley just nodded her head along with it. The guys were talking until Cas spoke up.

"Where is Rachel going?"

"Haha she's going to get lucky," Sam replied.

"Lucky in what?" Castiel was confused by what Sam said.

"She's going to go have sex Cas, that's where she's going, I'm sure she'll be fine, more than fine actually," Dean said while he wore a smirk.

"Oh I see," Cas replied. Then Sam and Dean went back to talking they didn't realize Cas wasn't participating in their conversation until Dean asked him a direct question, and Cas didn't answer. Dean looked over at Sam questioningly, Sam just shrugged, so they followed Cas' gaze straight to Haley dancing, well more like grinding, with the guy she was dancing with before. She looked like she was having a good time. Dean smirked and looked over at Sam with a he's jealous look towards Cas. They both knew he was jealous.

When Castiel saw Haley dancing with a stranger like that, he didn't know why but he was getting those feelings in the pit of his stomach again. He came to the conclusion that he didn't like these feelings they made him feel strange, and he didn't like feeling strange at all. Eventually Haley stopped dancing with him, and walked back over to the table, smiling.

"So rock star did you have fun?" Dean asked.

"Heck yeah I did," Haley said.

"Good, girly you deserved some fun," Rachel said from behind Haley.

"Hey when did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago are we ready to go?"

"Yeah totally," Haley and Dean said at the same time, then looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Yes," Cas said.

"Ok let's go," Dean said leading the way.

"Wait let me in the middle so I don't have to pass by the bouncer." Haley said.

"Ok get in here," they all said.

When they got to the car Haley looked back at the bouncer and gave him a 'haha I don't have to sleep with you look' then climbed into the car. When they got back to the room Dean, Sam, and Rachel decided they were hungry, but Haley wanted to stay at the hotel. So Haley left and Cas decided to stay for a few minutes.

"So can I call you Cas too?" asked Haley offhandedly at the sink.

"Yes you can," he replied softly from his seat on the end of one of the beds. Haley saw her opportunity and took it. She walked over to the bed he was sitting on, and sat very, very close to him. Next thing Cas knew he felt a hand on his upper leg, and he didn't understand what that meant, so he got up and walked a few feet from Haley. Haley saw this, and pushed down the hurt of being rejected by him. Instead of showing him he hurt her, she got off of the bed too.

"I'm sorry Cas, I don't know why I did that," she said as she walked towards him. "Please don't move I just want to give you a hug, that's perfectly normal, I promise."

"Okay," Cas replied hesitantly. Haley finished crossing the space towards him, and when she leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck he hesitantly put his arms around her back. When Cas felt like she was pulling away he let his arms drop from around her. However instead of Haley pulling away completely she grabbed the back of Cas' head, and pulled his face down to hers'. When his lips on hers she felt like everything was ok, she was in love again, and she felt safe for the first time since Cas and Uriel saved her from that demon. Cas felt something in the kiss, but he knew it was wrong for him to feel that way. Haley dropped her arms from his shoulders after a few minutes, when they needed air to breathe. She then pulled away and smiled gently and softly up at him, but instead of Cas smiling back at her he had a glare on his angelic face. Haley didn't know what was wrong he was kissing her back but by the time she went to ask him why he was glaring at her, he was gone.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? AND OH YEAH SORRY AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG. OH YEAH AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESSTIONS TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS OR P.M. ME PLEASE. AND SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY. LOL.**


	6. Funny Feelings and Confusing Clues

**Hey guys! So I just finished this chapter that I've been working on for awhile. Hope it's ok! Did anyone else go see Eclipse at midnight? I did, and I thought it was SOOOO good! Seriously it was amazing, and they actually put more of the book in their than I actually thought they would. It was awesome! LOL. I can't say much about it on here, just in case anyone wants to see it, and I ruin it for them. All I'm saying is I recommend it! Ummm let me see, oh yeah! Mandi is adding more drama to Deception and Lies for me, then we will post it, we may have it tomorrow so we can hope so! LOL. But really I don't know when it'll be out. Hopefully we get it to you before I leave on Saturday though. I'll try and write chapters while I'm away but I'll be at a camp in West Virginia so not likely. And I'll be busy, busy, busy, so who knows, but I'm guessing I won't write chapters! LOL. Ok anyway enough babbling, I'll let you get on with reading it.**

**AN: I don't own anything, except for what Mandi and I have come up with so ummm yeah...**

* * *

Funny Feelings and Confusing Clues

TPOV

After the surprise kiss and Cas running or flying as fast as he could away from her, Haley went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She didn't want any of the gang knowing that her and Cas had kissed and then he had run out on her. She knew she would tell Dean about it the next day, but not right now. All she felt at that moment was hurt because the guy she really wanted and had been wanting for years had rejected her, and that her more than she could have ever known.

When Haley walked out of the bathroom everyone was back already. Haley really wanted to talk to Dean now but she knew she couldn't, she would talk to him in the morning. However the whole group saw that something was up with Haley, so they wanted to know what happened but didn't want to push her to talk. So they all decided they would wait to see what happened.

THE NEXT DAY

Dean, Rachel, and Haley went to get breakfast while Sam tried to figure out what they were here for. Sam just told them to bring him something to eat back. He just had this feeling that he would need to be in the room, but he had no idea why. He really hoped it wasn't anything bad, because if it was he didn't know what he would do. He just didn't want to be the only one here if it was something bad. Ten minutes after the other three left Sam heard fluttering. And at once he knew who it was.

"Hey Cas."

"Sam. I need to speak with you."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain this."

"Just start at the beginning."

"Ok well. After Uriel and I saved Haley, I started having these strange feelings. I don't know what they are about, or even what they are. They confuse me. When I saw her again for the first time at that bar, my heart felt like it was skipping a beat or something. I got this strange feeling in my stomach."

"Ahhh butterflies."

"Why would butterflies be in my stomach? And how did they get in there?"

"No it's an expression. It usually means you're nervous or excited about something. Sometimes it happens when you're scared. All it means is that there is like something is flying around your stomach."

"Oh. It did feel like that."

"See? Ok is there more?"

"Yes."

"Alright. What else?"

"Well yesterday when Dean had his arm around Haley when they first came into the room, then at the club when Haley was talking the bouncer into letting us into the club. He asked her to come get him after she had some fun, and they would go have their own fun. Then I felt it again when Haley was dancing with that stranger, oh yes and when Dean and Haley get close together. All I feel is anger and I want to do is punch the guy who is close to Haley even if it is Dean. It's like I want to be that person who is that close to her."

"Oh that's a fun emotion."

"What emotion?"

"Jealousy. It's horrible; it can get bad enough to where you actually get into a fight over someone. But it's a horrible emotion because you feel like you have no control over your body. Because all you want is the person you want away from the other guy."

"That is exactly how I felt. And I didn't like it at all. What do I do?"

"I don't know Cas, that's a hard one. How do you feel about her?"

"I'm not sure Sam. How does love feel?"

"Love makes you feel warm, and safe. When you're sad or anything, you can think of that person and smile. It's great."

"Hmmm I kind of feel like that with her."

"Ok." Sam smiled widely; he was going to have to tell Dean this so it could help Haley. "Was there anything else that happened?"

"Well Sam," Castiel started, but Sam could tell something was wrong. Cas looked embarrassed about something but Sam wasn't sure what yet.

"Cas you can tell me anything, I'm not judging."

"Last night when it was just Haley and I in the room. We were talking and then she sat really close to me, and touched my upper leg." Sam looked almost giddy with each word Cas said. "And then I walked away. So she asked for a hug, and when she was pulling back, she um, well she."

"What did she do Cas?" Cas blushed.

"She kissed me, and I guess I kissed her back, but I was so confused by the feelings I had at the moment that when she pulled back and smiled at me, I kind of glared at her." Sam looked shocked at that piece of information.

"Why did you glare Cas?"

"Because I was so confused over the feelings she made me feel that I didn't know what else to do."

"Well I can tell you now that wasn't the best idea for you to do." At that moment Rachel opened the door, to see a very serious conversation going on, one that she wasn't sure she wanted to walk into.

"Ok this is awkward." Rachel said before walking into the bathroom.

"Was that all Cas?"

"Yes that was Sam, thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime Cas, I mean that."

"Thank you Sam." As soon as Cas said that Rachel walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the diner with Haley and Dean after Rachel left

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Dean was immediately on alert because Haley sounded like she was about to cry, and Dean didn't want that at all.

"Yeah of course Hales." When Dean called Haley her nickname it made a smile appear on her face, then when she thought about what she had to tell Dean she frowned.

"Well last night, ya know when you all left and it was just me and Cas in the room?"

"Yeah."

"Well I sat down beside him, and put my hand on his thigh, and he got up, and walked away. Then I gave him a hug, and then kissed him, and it was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. And he was kissing me back, but when we pulled away, I smiled at him, and he was glaring at me, then ran or flew or whatever away from me. And I couldn't help but feel rejection from that, and it hurts a lot."

"Aww Hales, look he's probably just scared at the feelings you've created in him, that he just didn't know how to respond. But look if it happens again, don't let him run away, kiss him again. Or stir some other feelings up in him, so he doesn't want to run away."

"Ok thanks Dean. You're such a great friend, and older brother."

"I'm your older brother?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Of course it is, little sis."

"Ok well we should probably get back to the room, with everyone else."

"Ok let's go." With that they paid their check, and walked back to the room laughing and carrying on the whole way back. They just were having fun, and Haley decided that Dean hadn't had any real fun for a while, well other than the sex kind of fun. She decided he probably hadn't smiled or laughed a whole lot especially on this job. She figured he was hurting, even though he wouldn't admit it, so she then made up her mind that she was going to help him heal emotionally. When they got back to the room Castiel was still in there with Rachel and Sam, and they were just sitting around waiting for Dean and Haley.

"It's about time you guys got back," Rachel exclaimed. Haley walked over and gave Sam his food and coffee.

"Thanks Hales." She smiled brightly.

"Anytime."

"So Cas, what are we doing here?" Dean asked the question they all wanted to have answered since they arrived.

"Well Dean you're here because this town has one of the reasons why all the demons want Haley. That's why we are here."

"We're here to see why Haley's so important to the apocalypse."

"Yes Dean."

"Oh sweet, so when do we go see?"

"Anytime really, we need to find it."

"Ok then let's go!" Haley really wanted to find out why she was so important to the apocalypse. She had no idea why she would be.

"You heard her, let's go." Dean said.

"Yeah let's go, I want to see why Haley is so important to stopping the apocalypse." Rachel said.

"Let's go, are you coming Cas?"

"Yes, let's go." A half hour later the five found themselves outside the city, wandering around they didn't know what they were looking for, but they knew it was important. They talked it out and thought that maybe it was something for Sam to kill Lilith or maybe to stop Lilith from breaking the rest of the seals they just didn't know. But whatever it was they figured it was something the demons needed. Then they thought about what it could possibly be. But all they had found was a sign for Ilchester, Maryland which they all thought was extremely odd considering they were in Huntington, West Virginia. So they decided to keep it, and see what they would find next time they had to look for something like this. But still they weren't sure if this was what they needed to find. So they looked for a few more hours.

Cas was avoiding Haley at all costs. He didn't want to deal with all these new emotions, especially because they didn't seem to be going away. They certainly weren't going away when Dean and Haley talking and joking around with each other. He didn't like being jealous as Sam had called it.

"Well I'm going to go to Heaven and see if we found our clue for the day. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Cas." They all said almost at the same time that caused them all to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok well let's head back, Sam sit in the back with me." Haley said.

"Aww Hales that means I have to sit next to this pig-headed jerk," Rachel said and Dean gave her a 'what the heck' look.

"You'll live Rach, I promise."

"Ugh fine." With that they all walked back to the Impala where Haley and Sam got in the back and started talking about anything and everything. Rachel and Dean were sitting up front not wanting to look at each other, or talk to each other but both got bored quickly.

"So Dean, are you always a jerk?"

"Excuse me, but I am not a jerk. I just don't think you deserve to see my sensitive side."

"And why don't I deserve that?"

"Because I don't trust you yet."

"Oh. Why don't you trust me?"

"I just have a hard time with it. My life hasn't exactly been fantastic."

"Look Dean, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch to you too. It's just I haven't exactly had a perfect life either, but nothing compared to yours. So what I'm trying to say is I have trust issues too, and maybe we can work to trust each other so this whole 'the world coming to an end unless we can stop it' thing can be easier to talk through so we aren't fighting each other the whole time."

"Ok sounds good."

"Good." The two continued to talk and get to know each other until they got back to the room.

"I call first shower!" Haley called as she ran to the room. The other three just groaned knowing there was no way any of them could resist Haley's puppy dog eyes, and pout so they knew she was going to get the shower first no matter how much they protested.

An hour later Haley walked out of the shower in just her towel because she was in such a hurry to get cleaned up she forgot about the rest of the stuff she needed for the shower. When she walked out she noticed Dean, Rachel, and Sam were watching some TV show, and that Cas was sitting at the table also watching it with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ow, ow! Hey sexy, you wanna go do a little something, something?" And Dean was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while looking her up and down. Cas was also looking at Haley, he was looking her up and down also. He really liked what he saw. He didn't know what was happening, or why his body was reacting this way to her. But he was starting to have a problem with his pants. They seemed to be tightening. But he also couldn't help but feel jealous because Haley was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Name the time and place, baby." Then she started busting out laughing, and added, "Like I would ever do that, with you."

Cas still couldn't help the reactions of his body. So he decided he needed to make a quick exit. "I will be back in the morning; I have things I need to do." However before he could get away Dean noticed how uncomfortable Cas looked. So he realized that Cas most of liked Haley in a towel, wet as much as any human guy. It wouldn't take long to break down his defenses and have Cas eating out of the palm of his hand. That way he would date Haley, like she wanted, and he would get laid like Dean wanted. They would all figure out what they needed to do, even if Cas was a little uncomfortable at first.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	7. Author's Note I'm so sorry!

**Author's Note! I'm really sorry about this I hate them too, but it's essential that you read what's below.**

**Ok guys I suck, I more than suck. Gosh! I'm really sorry it's been months since I updated this story. But I need help. This is the opportunity for you as the readers to tell me what you want to happen next. I'm serious tell me what you want and I'll try to work it in there. I'm just having major writer's block for this story and I'm so sorry. I hope you will all continue to read. I love you guys and thanks for being patient! Once you give me your ideas, give me a few weeks then finals will be over, and I'll be out until like January 10 or something, so let me know!**

**~mstoricullen**


	8. THE Talk and Determination

**HEY GUYS I KNOW, I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES! ANYWAY I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, BUT OH WELL. I WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALITTLE CLIFF HANGER. I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER AND UPDATE AT LEAST THE TWILIGHT ONE I HAVE UP. AND MANDI IS WORKING ON THE OTHER PART OF DECEPTION AND LIES. BY THE WAY MY ICON IS A DECEPTION AND LIES ICON, IT'S AWESOME, MANDI MADE IT! **

**OK SO MANY OF YOU MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN THIS, BUT LAST FRIDAY WAS MANDI'S, 22VODKASHOTS, BIRTHDAY. SO IN HONOR OF HER BIRTHDAY I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING THIS STORY EVERYDAY, BUT THAT KINDA GOT MESSED UP, WITH ALL THE PROBLEMS FANFIC WAS HAVING, SO I JUST EMAILED HER THE CHAPTERS. ANYWAY I HAVE LIKE 4 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS WRITTEN TOO, SO I WILL UPDATE THOSE SOON ALSO. LOL. ANYWAY GO WISH HER A HAPPY LATE IBRTHDAY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM! OH AND ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN OTH OR SPN, SO YEAH. I DON'T OWN, JUST THIS IDEA, SO THAT I CAN MAKE CAS AND HALEY GET TOGETHER! ACTUALLY I WOULD HAVE DEAN AND HALEY GET TOGETHER. LOL**

* * *

THE Talk and Determination

**TPOV**

Cas had decided he was going to go talk to Sam again about the feelings he had the night before when he saw Haley in the towel. He wanted to ask Sam what those feelings were. He was almost desperate to know what feelings those were. Cas arrived at the hotel room, and realized it was Dean and Sam, although Dean was in the shower so he could talk to Sam freely for a few minutes. Cas decided he would just pop in.

"Hello, Sam," Sam jumped when he heard Cas' voice behind him.

"Cas, don't do that."

"My apologies, Sam, but I needed to talk to you again."

"Oh yeah, what's up Cas?" Right at that moment the door opened and Dean walked out dressed. "Um never mind Sam, I'll just talk to you about it later."

"No don't stop talking to Sammy on my account Cas go ahead, unless it's top secret."

"No it's not Dean, maybe you can help me too."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I need help with these feelings I'm having again. I don't know what they're called."

"Ok, how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Well last night when um, Haley came out of the bathroom in the towel, I felt something and I don't know what it was," when Dean heard this he immediately knew what Cas felt, so he smirked and looked at Sam who had figured out what Cas was feeling last night when he saw Haley almost naked.

"I got this Sam, I know how you were feeling Cas," Dean started.

"Dean I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No Sam if Dean knows then let him tell me."

"Ok, but you asked for it," Sam replied.

"Cas what you felt when you saw Haley was arousal."

"Arousal?" Cas asked curiously.

"Yeah like lust, you lusted after her body. Now answer me this question. Did your pants get tighter?" When Dean asked this Cas got a very curious look on his face.

"Yes Dean, how did you know?"

"That means you were turned on, you wanted to have sex with her right then and there, like on the floor or bed, whatever suits your fancy." Castiel got a horrified look on his face, he had never felt like that before, he did have weird feelings about wanting to be alone with Haley as soon as she walked out of the bathroom, but he wasn't sure what that feeling was until now apparently.

"Does she want to, um have intercourse with me?"

"Cas, it's sex ok? And you'll have to ask her that yourself. However, I do have something for you."

"What is it Dean?"

"Cas, this is a condom. It's used to not get the girl you're having sex with pregnant because none of us need that right now."

"Um thank you Dean, but what do I do with it?"

"Give it to Haley, if you guys do, give it to Haley and she'll know what to do with it."

"Ok, thank you Dean. And you too Sam."

"Yeah Cas your welcome," Sam was embarrassed he didn't know what to say to the fact that Dean just gave Cas a tiny sex talk. Sam knew he felt uncomfortable though.

"No problem Cas and if you have an more questions about sex at least, just ask me," Dean knew all about sex. Dean also knew that Haley wanted to have sex with Cas, and probably more. Haley didn't exactly seem like the one night stand type of girl. He knew she would want something more than that, and Cas would be the person to give her that. Right at that moment the girls walked into the room with breakfast for everyone, even Cas if he wanted something.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Haley asked them.

"Nothing!" Dean quickly yelled so Haley wouldn't know what they were talking about. However Dean answering so quickly made Haley and Rachel share a questioning look, a look that said they didn't believe that for one second.

"Yeah, because that wasn't suspicious at all," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"You're right it wasn't suspicious at all," Dean replied smartly.

"Ok whatever, here's breakfast, have fun," Haley jumped in before they could get into a fight.

"Thanks Hales," Dean smiled cheekily at her.

"No problem, right Rach?"

"Right, I guess," Rachel smirked back at Dean. "Anyway Dean, Sam let's go outside to eat the breakfast, it's a nice, pretty day outside." Dean and Sam quickly got the message and took their food outside. Haley also understood what Rachel was trying to do, and without Castiel noticing she glared at Rachel as she was walking out the door.

"So Cas," Haley started she wasn't quite sure what to say to him.

"Yes Haley?" Cas wasn't really quite sure what to say to her either. "I should go see if there is anything new for me to know concerning what we need you for."

"Wait Cas, I, um I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Haley?" Haley walked over to him, not sure what he would do this time. Last time they were close he pushed her away and glared at her, but this time he wasn't going to let him go so easily, she was determined, even if it broke her heart.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW TOO! LATER!**


	9. Kisses and Tough Decisions

**AN: OK SO LAST UPDATE THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED WAS I THINK MANDI, SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON THIS, IF YOU DON'T THEN I THINK I DO A HORRIBLE JOB AND I TEND TO LEAVE IT FOR MONTHS ON END WITHOUT AN UPDATE, SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AGAIN THIS WAS ONE OF THE CHAPTERS I WROTE FOR MANDI'S BIRTHDAY. MANDI YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SO DON'T SPOIL IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE, OK? LOL.**

**ALRIGHT SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE BECAUSE WELL I HAD IT WRITTEN AND I DIDN'T HAVE MY COMPUTER, AND NOW I GOT IT BACK SO I FIGURED I WOULD CELEBRATE BY UPDATING THIS ONE! LOL. OH AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ D AND L, I HAVEN'T TALKED TO MANDI LATELY, BUT I'M SURE SHE'S WORKING ON HER PART OF THE CHAPTER! OK SO I THINK THAT'S IT, SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

**DISCLAIMOR: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THESE ANYMORE? YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I OWN, WHAT MANDI AND I WOULD LIKE TO OWN, AND WHAT SOME OF OUR PLANS ARE SO YEAH. ENJOY!**

* * *

Kisses And Tough Decisions

Chapter Eight

Last time they were close he pushed her away and glared at her, but this time he wasn't going to let him go so easily, she was determined, even if it broke her heart. However, Haley knew that she needed to make a move first. She knew that Cas wouldn't mainly because she figured he didn't know how to make the first move. But Haley was okay with that, she thought they could figure out their relationship as they went along. So Haley took a brave step forward towards Cas.

"What do you need, Haley?" Cas asked her in a soft voice.

"Um, I need," by this time Haley was standing right in front of Cas. Haley got on her tip toes, and Castiel, who had a confused look on his face and wide eyes, was still taller than her. So she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers', then she kissed him.

Cas knew that he liked Haley, so he knew he should take this opportunity to kiss her. He kissed her back, not that he knew how to kiss, but he was getting the hang of it.

Haley was surprised that Cas was kissing her back, she decided to take it a step further, and ran her tongue against his lips.

Cas gasped as Haley's tongue came in contact with his lips, when his mouth opened, Haley's tongue went into his mouth.

Haley knew she should take advantage of whatever Castiel would give her at the moment, because she didn't know if this would happen again, and she didn't know how long this kiss would last.

Cas decided to be brave, and try to at least take this a step further. He turned the two around and backed Haley up against the wall, while they were still kissing.

The two were really getting into the kiss, when the door opened, and in came Dean, Sam, and Rachel looking for the two. When they saw the two making out against the far wall, all of their eyes widened. "Uh, sorry you guys, we'll just be, um, outside, when you two are ready," Sam stuttered out while ushering the other two out of the room.

"So Cas, I," Haley started only to be interrupted by Cas.

"Haley, I really like you, and I would be honored if I could take you on a date?"

"Yeah of course, I would love that."

"Good, so maybe in the next town we stop at, we can go."

"Yeah that sounds great, Cas, are you going to be riding with us, or are we meeting you there?"

"I think I will meet you there."

"Ok. Cas, before you leave can I get a goodbye kiss?" Haley asked shyly all of a sudden, she hadn't been shy since Nathan.

"Of course," Cas said then bent down to kiss her. This kiss wasn't nearly as intense as the one they had shared moments before. When Haley opened her eyes, Cas was gone already. When Haley walked out of the room with her bags, the three waiting outside were smirking at her.

"Shut up, you guys, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sam said laughing at her slightly. With that all four got into the car.

"So Haley, how did that happen?"

"How did what happen, Dean?" Haley asked trying to be coy.

"Oh don't be coy with me, you know what I mean, Haley James."

"I just figured if I was going to kiss him, then I needed to just suck it up and do it, no matter what, even if he rejected me. And he didn't reject me, he kissed me back."

"Awe that's so cute, I love it!" Rachel stated, then her and Haley stared girl talking in the backseat, when this happened Dean and Sam shared a look that said 'chicks, man, they'll talk about anything'.

A few hours later, the four were outside of the Impala taking a break and stretching their legs, when they all heard a cell phone ring from inside the car. They all had their cell phones on them so they knew it wasn't one of theirs'. Dean moved across the seat to get to the glove compartment, when he reached inside, he pulled out the ringing phone that used to be John's.

Dean walked off, so he could take the call alone. When he walked back over, he had a very confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Rachel was the one to ask the question.

"Um that was some guy named Adam Milligan; he said he was dad's son. He said he needed to talk to us about what happened."

"Well then I guess we better go, dean," Sam said.

Three days later… (After everything with Adam happened)

Dean was sitting outside Bobby's thinking about what all else John could've kept from them all these years. He tensed when he heard someone coming up behind him. He slowly turned around to face Rachel.

"Hey," she softly said to him. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly? No, I mean what else did my dad keep from me?"

"I don't know, Dean, but maybe he thought it was for the best, when in reality it wasn't. I mean maybe he thought he was keeping you and Sam from the hurt; you might've felt if you knew your dad had moved on from your mom. Or maybe he didn't want you to be hurt by the fact that he acted like a real dad to Adam, when he taught you things that you could actually use. I don't know why he did it Dean, but I do think that he thought he was doing the right thing. And I know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me I promise I won't tell anyone your secrets or anything."

"Really? I mean you don't even really know me. Why would you want to help me?"

"Because from what I've seen of this life, it takes a lot out of you, and someone shouldn't have to deal with that alone. I mean I know I haven't ever had to deal with anything like this, but I do know that life is hard, and having someone to talk to, makes it somewhat better. I mean, I don't what I would've done without Haley these past few years, she's been more like family to me, then my actual family has been my whole life."

"Well I have Sam," Dean tried to reply before Rachel cut him off.

"Yeah you have Sam. But I also think that you don't want your brother to know everything about you. I mean if Sam hurts you, you aren't going to want to go talk to Sam about that, you would want someone to talk to who isn't your family, and who isn't going to try and change who you are. You don't have to take me up on my offer Dean, but if you ever do want to talk, just know that I'll talk to you about anything and everything, I may not have much experience with it, but I'll try to help in any way that I can."

"Thanks Rachel, I may just take you up on that offer." And Dean knew that he probably would end up taking her up on the offer, because even though it wasn't on purpose he was definitely starting to really trust the red head, and maybe even starting to like her despite the fact that he wasn't the relationship kind of guy. He knew that, that could be dangerous, but he figured if something ever did happen between the two of them, and he held back because he thought it was for her own good, then she would be even scarier than some of the things he has fought before.

However, as he watched the red head walk away from him towards the house, he knew that maybe, just maybe she could be the future for him. He didn't know why, and he couldn't explain it, but he thought that he was seriously starting to like her.

* * *

**OK READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH WHIP CREAM AND CHERRIES ON TOP? I REALLY NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, THANKS! OH AND I PROMISE TO RESPOND!**


	10. A Night of Firsts

**HEY GUYS I KNOW, I SUCK! BUT I HAD THESE WRITTEN FROM MANDI'S BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR AND FIGURED I'D POST THEM. SO I HOPE YOU LOVE THEM! AND YEAH THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER GONNA BE UPLOADED RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS ONE! SO LIKE I SAID I HOPE YOU LOVE THEM! **

**AND I KNOW ALL YOU D AND L LOVERS, MANDI AND I ARE WORKING ON THE CHAPTERS I PROMISE! WE'LL POST THEM SOON!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Haley was really excited, even though she knew Dean and Sam both were upset, she was still excited. Cas was taking her on their date tonight. She was getting ready rather quickly wearing nice jeans and a silk halter top, that was nice, and her knee high boots. She also wore her leather jacket so she could keep warm. She straightened her hair so it looked nice and sleek, and did her makeup lightly.

By the time Rachel came into the room to tell her Cas was there she was ready to go.

"Hales, you look so hot." Rachel told her as Haley grabbed her purse.

"Thanks Rach, I was hoping I would," Haley smiled softly. "I mean I know it probably isn't the best time for our date, what with the whole Adam thing, but still I just wanted it to happen before it can't happen, ya know?"

"Why wouldn't it happen, Haley?"

"I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling about all of this, I mean what if something happens, and he doesn't like me anymore. That could happen."

"No it can't Haley, I think that Cas likes you entirely too much for something like that to happen. Now, where is the confident girl I know who can sing to millions of people onstage and never get nervous?"

"She's going on a date with a guy she's liked for five years, that's where she is. I don't Rach, what if something does happen?"

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to you guys, and I also think you're meant to be. But right now, he is waiting on you, so go get him rock star." With that Rachel pushed Haley out of the bedroom that she was staying in at Bobby's. As Haley walked out of the room, she passed Dean in the hallway.

"Well, you clean up nice, Hales." Dean smirked.

"Thanks, Dean," Haley smiled shyly up at him.

"Anytime, sis, anytime."

When Haley walked out Cas' jaw dropped, he was shocked at what he was looking at. He thought Haley was beautiful before she dressed up, but now she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Haley liked the fact that she made Cas' jaw drop, it made her feel more confident that this thing between them was real, and she could actually date him.

"Haley, you look absolutely beautiful," Cas said somewhat shyly. He knew she looked better than that, he just didn't know the word for the amount of beauty that she possessed.

"Are we ready to go, Cas?"

"Yes, we're ready to go."

With that the two walked out the door to go to the Bar and Grill in town, Haley loved places like this, she always loved the burgers, and fries you got, she always thought they were the best. Cas just wanted to make Haley happy, and he knew she was happy in places like this. He also knew that she wouldn't make a big deal out of going somewhere like this as opposed to a fancy restaurant. She was more comfortable in places that were homey and not places that were overly expensive and fancy.

All in all Haley was perfectly content where they were going and she knew that the night would be fun anywhere because she had Cas, and she knew that the two liked each other. Haley was getting pretty confident and she knew they would be fine, no matter what came their way.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's…

Dean was doing some tune ups on the Impala, just to make sure his baby was up to date on everything, and he was fixing some scratches in the paint, and the windows from a few weeks ago, when the Impala was broken into when they met Chuck. Dean knew that the best way for him to think was when he was fixing that car. He was deep in concentration working on his baby when he heard footsteps approaching him from the right.

"Hey," he heard Rachel's voice say to him, "need any help, or want any help?" When Dean heard this offer his head shot up.

"You know cars?" he asked the pretty girl, who seemed to be all about fashion, and her appearance.

"Yeah, I love cars. By that shocked look on your face I'm going to guess that you thought I was one of those pretty girls who hates to get her hands dirty, am I right?" Dean subtlety nodded his head; he was kind of embarrassed that he misjudged someone who he didn't know much about. He knew her but not as much as he would've liked.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to make judgments." Rachel laughed a little.

"It's ok Dean, most people think that. Except for the ones who really know me, the ones who do know me, know that I love to get my hands dirty. So, um, do you need any help?" She asked again.

"Sure if you want to help, I guess. But if you mess up my baby it'll be your head."

"Ok, ok I got ya."

"So Dean where did you get this car? Because I love her."

"I got her from my dad when I was about 18, and she's been mine ever since." Dean loved the car, and Rachel could tell, she knew that it meant more to him that his dad gave it to him. Suddenly Dean got a really complex look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Rachel asked confused by Dean's sudden change in mood.

"No, well I mean kind of. I just keep thinking about Adam, and what else dad was keeping from Sammy and I. I'd love to know if he was keeping anything else from us."

"Well maybe you and I can find out."

"And how would we do that?" Dean asked suddenly interested.

"I don't know, we could research some records and things, you said he wrote everything down in that journal. So maybe we can look up all the places he's been, and look at those records or something."

"That sounds great, Rach. But if I know anything about my dad it was that there were two things he knew how to do well. One was hunting demons, and other supernatural beings. And the second thing he was good at was covering his tracks. So I don't know if we'll actually be able to find anything out. But it was a good idea. And it was nice to know that you would do that for me, Rach thanks again."

"Dean, that's what friends are for," sometime during the conversation Rachel had leaned against the front of the car, where Dean was leaning against, so that the two were standing right next to each other. "Ya know Dean; we could still at least try if you wanted to."

"Nah, I don't think so it would be too much work. Besides I really don't think that we would be able to find anything. I guess we'll just have to wait to see if anymore secrets are revealed to us."

"Ok if you're sure. But Dean I just want you to know, that maybe some things are better left hidden. I mean sometimes not knowing is better, maybe not in the long run, but for now not knowing is better." Dean looked over at Rachel when she started telling him that not knowing is better, and Dean had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her. So that is exactly what he did, Dean slowly leaned down to kiss Rachel.

When Rachel saw what Dean was going to do she started to lean to meet his lips. She knew that she hadn't know him very long, but she did know that she liked him a lot, and the more time she spent with him the more she liked him.

Their lips met, and Dean felt like he had been shocked. The kiss felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He knew that he liked Rachel, and he knew that he was liking her more and more every day, but he had no idea that it would feel like that when they kissed. The two slowly pulled away from each other, looking at each other with wide eyes, they had both felt the electricity and neither knew what it meant. They just knew that maybe, just maybe the other felt like they did.

Meanwhile inside the house…

Sam was looking outside, when he saw Rachel go outside he knew Dean was having a hard time coping with the Adam thing, but he was ok with it. Well he was somewhat ok with it. He didn't like that he had another brother and he was kept from him, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

But there was one thing that he could do something about. Knowing that Bobby had run into town for some food, and drinks, and that Haley and Cas were out for a few hours at lease since they were going to a movie too, and Rachel and Dean were outside, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had memorized.

"Hello?" he heard the voice on the other end say.

"Ruby, I need to meet you somewhere I'm all out and I need more."

"Ok, I'm at the Super 8, meet me there. I'm in room 115."

"Ok give me twenty minutes." With that he hung up the phone to go meet Ruby. When he made it to the hotel, Ruby had the door open so he could go right in. She handed him the knife so he could drink some now, then have some in a flask for later. Neither one knew when they would be able to see each other again, so they had to get it now.

And that's exactly what they did, was get Sam the blood he needed.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	11. Two Steps Back

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW , I KNOW TWICE TODAY? CRAZY RIGHT? OK SO GO READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, THAT ONE STILL APPLIES! LOL**

**DISCLAIMOR: AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dean was sleeping peacefully in a crummy motel room, with the other three people, right off the highway. Dean was having a peaceful dream where he was sitting on a dock fishing. It was peaceful and calming, just the sort of relaxation he needed from having to think about the apocalypse all the time. All of a sudden Dean looked up to see Cas, who had startled Dean.

"We need to talk," Cas said.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked.

"It's not safe here, someplace more private," Cas looked alarmed, and scared.

"Some place more private? We're inside my head," Dean said looking confused.

"Exactly, someone could be listening."

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Meet me here. Go, now." Cas said before disappearing.

Dean woke up to the sound of a car beeping its horn outside on the highway.

"Guys, get up. Cas needs us to meet him somewhere." Now! Let's go!" Everyone was up rather quickly and dressed and ready to go meet Cas. They drove to the address Cas gave them, to find an old, abandoned warehouse.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Sam asked, since they couldn't find Cas.

"No, just to meet him here," Dean replied.

"Then where is he?" Haley asked scared that something happened to Cas.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hales, have confidence." Rachel tried to soothe her worried friend; however Rachel herself was getting kind of worried too.

"Dean, look at this." Sam explained from over in a corner.

"What is that?" Haley and Rachel asked at the same time.

"It's used to get rid of angels, to send them away."

"Oh my gosh," Haley whispered, shocked. Rachel pulled her closer to her to try to comfort her distraught friend.

"This is like an angel battleground." Dean said to Sam, so that Haley wouldn't hear him. The two continued to shine their flashlights around until Dean spotted Cas passed out on the floor.

"CAS!" Dean shouted making them all look over to where Dean was running, the other three quickly following.

"Cas, wake up!" Haley pleaded with him. All of a sudden Cas woke up.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake Cas," Dean said relieved.

"Castiel? He's not here, it's me."

"Who is me?" Dean asked the question all of them wanted to know.

"Me, Jimmy, Jimmy Novak," The man said.

The other four just looked at each other wide eyed wondering what on earth happened.

Two days later…

Dean, Sam, Haley, Rachel, and Jimmy were going to save Jimmy's daughter, and wife, who a demon was possessing at the moment.

"You have to let them know you came alone, they're expecting you to," Dean said to Jimmy, who nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll go, just give me a few minutes." Jimmy said walking off towards the building.

The other three just looked at Dean, "There's no way they're expecting him to come alone Dean," Sam said, saying what the other two were thinking.

"I know, that's why I have a plan." Dean said smirking, with a glint in his eyes that none of them liked. The three followed Dean as he started to run around the back of the building.

"Castiel, you promised!" Jimmy was shouting all kinds of things to Castiel, Jimmy didn't know if Cas was listening, but Jimmy had hope that Cas was listening. When Jimmy waited for Cas to show up, and nothing happened, Jimmy walked defeated into the abandoned warehouse, that he knew held his wife and daughter.

"You should've come alone," the demon in his wife said to him.

"What are you talking about? I did come alone." Jimmy stuttered out.

"Awe, no. Boys bring them here," with that said two men walked in holding Dean, two men walked in holding Sam, and two women walked in, one holding Haley, and one holding Rachel. All of them were struggling against the hold the demons had on them. Jimmy didn't know what to do; all of a sudden his wife was pointing a gun at the other four.

"Looks like you're all going to die, starting with…you," all of a sudden Jimmy felt a pain in his stomach as he yanked his hands up to hold his stomach. He felt the blood pouring out of him.

"Kill the bitch," his wife said as she walked away, a man came towards his daughter, with a knife, ready to stab her. The next thing any of them knew Claire had raised her hand to the demons head, and a bright light shone out of their eyes. The two women demons ran out of the room, at that moment, and Dean and Sam fought against the demons.

Dean had killed one demon already and so had Sam, the other two demons however was more of a fight. Dean threw Sam the knife, the next minute Dean was on the ground with the demon on top of him, Claire came up to Dean and the demon, and killed the demon. Dean and Claire walked over to Sam who was on top of the demon with the knife in his hand; however Sam had his head in the demon's neck.

Sam slowly raised his head from the demon's neck, Dean, Claire, Haley, and Rachel saw the blood that was on Sam's chin and face, Sam saw the horrified looks on Dean, Haley, and Rachel's faces, then raised the knife and stabbed the demon in the stomach. The demon in Amelia came towards Sam, and Sam exercised the demon using his powers. Claire walked over towards Jimmy.

Claire knelt down next to a dying Jimmy, "Castiel?" Jimmy croaked out.

"Of course we keep our promises, of course we'll keep them safe," Claire said to him.

"Take me, please, Castiel, take me."

"Your time is through; you have our gratitude, now you can rest in the fields of the Lord."

"No, please, take me, not her."

"It's in her blood, just as it was in yours'."

"No, please, me, take me."

"Just so you know you won't ever die, or age. If you think this last year has been picture a thousand like it."

"Fine, I don't care," Jimmy pleaded with him.

"As you wish," Cas said as he put his hands on Cas' face, and a bright light shone from Jimmy's face. Dean, Sam, Haley, Rachel, and Amelia, who was herself again, watched as Claire collapsed after the light had faded, Jimmy's body that had Castiel in him again stood up and looked at the girl who was staring at him. Amelia ran over to Claire and held her. Cas started to walk away from all of them. He passed by Dean, Sam, Rachel, and Haley.

As he passed the four, Dean looked up, "Cas you said you had something to tell me, what is it?"

"Yeah, Cas we want to make sure you're alright too," Haley said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Cas looked down at her, softly for a few seconds, then his eyes turned cold, as he unwrapped her arms from around him.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, I serve Heaven, no man, and I certainly don't serve you four. So remember that." He started to walk away after that, Haley looked back at Rachel who told her to go after him.

"Cas wait!" She said running after him. "What about us?"

"There is no us, Haley. There was lust between us, and lust is against my father, so I will not allow myself to be around lust." Haley started to tear up because she thought they had something special.

An hour later…

The four were in the car with Haley and Rachel in the back seat. Rachel holding Haley who had fallen asleep, Rachel had also fallen asleep.

"Come on say it, Dean."

"Say what, Sam?"

"Say whatever you want to say about me drinking-"

"Stop, I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"No, because I am done, I am so done." Right at that moment Sam received a call.

"Hey Bobby, what do you need?"

"You need to get back here right now."

"Why what's the problem?"

"It's an apocalypse problem."

"We'll be right there."

Another hour later…

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were in the basement next to the panic room, while Haley and Rachel were upstairs sleeping.

"So what's the demon problem, Bobby?" Sam asked as he walked into the panic room. Sam looked back as he didn't hear footsteps behind him. Dean and Bobby were outside the panic room staring at Sam.

"You are Sam," Bobby said as he closed the door on Sam.

"Guys please!" Could be heard throughout the whole house as Dean and Bobby walked up the stairs.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
